Universal Century
is one of the timelines of the Gundam anime metaseries, along with the first timeline to be created. The Universal Century begins after humans begin to populate space, after construction of the first space colony side at Side 1 was completed. It has been the primary Gundam timeline, although only eight of the 17 animated or live-action projects released since 1995 have been strictly set in this timeline. The Universal Century science is practical and makes use of true science including the Lagrangian point in space, the O'Neill cylinder as a living environment, and energy production from Helium-3 (named Minovsky Physics). Universal Century Gundam Animated Works (Chronological Order) * Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (UC0068 - UC0077) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (January, UC0079) * Mobile Suit Gundam (September, UC0079) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (October, UC0079) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (December, UC0079) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt'' (December, UC0079) * Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu (December, UC0079) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (UC0083) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (UC0087) * Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers (UC0087) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (UC0088) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (UC0093) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (UC0096) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096 (UC0096) * Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (UC0096) * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (UC0097) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (UC0123) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (UC0153) * G-Saviour (UC0223) Universal Century Gundam Animated Works (In Order of Release) * Mobile Suit Gundam (TV: 1979; compilation movies: 1981–1982) * Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam (TV: 1985; compilation movies: 2005-2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ (TV: 1986) * Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (movie: 1988) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OVAs: 1989) * Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (movie: 1991) * Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (OVAs: 1991; compilation movie: 1992) * Mobile Suit Victory Gundam (TV: 1993) * Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (OVAs: 1996, compilation movie: 1998) * Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu (amusement park ride movie: 2000) * G-Saviour (live action TV movie: 2000) * Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers (specialty format movie: 2001) * Mobile Suit Gundam MS IGLOO (CGI movies: 2004; OVAs: 2006) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (OVAs: 2010) * Mobile Suit Gundam The Origin (OVAs: 2015) * ''Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt'' (ONAs: 2015; compilation movie: 2016) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (TV: 2016) * Mobile Suit Gundam Twilight Axis (ONAs: 2017) * Mobile Suit Gundam Narrative (movie: 2018) Chronology In a pre-production memo, Gundam creator Yoshiyuki Tomino wrote that the first series takes place in 2066 AD, which would have the Universal Century calendar starting in 1988 AD. However, a "2079" date stamp in the first Gundam series' episode 26 and a "2087" date stamp in ''Zeta Gundam'''s episode 8 indicated a 2001 AD starting date. The date stamps were not included in the subsequent movie versions of these series, and these dates have since been contradicted by works not written by Yoshiyuki Tomino. For years, it was confusing to pinpoint exactly which A.D. year corresponded with U.C. 0001 and 0079. Based on a dated newspaper shown in the last episode of the ''Gundam 0080'' OVA series written by GAINAX's Hiroyuki Yamaga (Monday, January 14, 0080), the Universal Century can be pinpointed to begin in several specific years, including 2053, 2070, 2081, 2109, and 2149 or another year. In the Origin continuity, the date Wednesday, June 23 is given during a test for the MS-04 in U.C. 0077 at A Baoa Qu, which is not compatible with the aforementioned date in 0080. In the Universal Century chronology, the last dated entry of the AD system was 2045 AD, leading to the common misconception that UC 0001 followed immediately afterwards. A few early unofficial sources even listed UC 0001 as 2046 AD (or even 2045, using bad math), but current official materials indicate the presence of a gap of years between the AD and UC calendar systems. Therefore, the first year of the Universal Century calendar is deduced on the official Gundam website in North America as being 2053, 2070, 2081, 2109, 2149, or possibly later, meaning UC 0079 would correspond to 2131, 2149, 2159, 2187, 2227, or later. If Tomino's draft for the Universal Century calendar is correct, it would closely put 2045 in the same place as 0001, and then placing 0079 with 2124. Going from 2045 to 2124 would total 79 years. The same would also apply to the Universal Century, had the calendar began as 0000 instead of 0001. This would make U.C. 0001 start roughly the same time as; or around 2045. This would also explain the single-year gap. With the estimated 40-year time it took to build and complete the first colony, the date would range from 2005 to 2045. As technology advanced, including the advent of the Mobile Suit, the time for building space colonies would be reduced. According to Dafydd Neal Dyar, the Universal Century begins in 2081, with von Braun city completed in 2107, and with Mobile Suit Gundam beginning in 2159. Since the mid-1990s, new official Universal Century chronologies have avoided the inclusion of AD dates before UC 0001. The following below are series of U.C. and A.D. dates that were once published with Universal Century chronologies: ;1983 A.D. :Ricardo Marcenas the first Prime Minister of the Earth Federation is born. ;1993 A.D. :Concerns over sporadically localized conflicts erupting around the globe run risk of spiraling out of control and escalating into a Third World War. The various crises also fueled concerns over severe pollution, overpopulation, resource shortages, famine, and increasing levels in crime and violence. ;1999 A.D. :;1999.07.29 *The Earth Federation government is established to deal with the global crisis. The human space colonization program is announced around this time. Earth's surface is divided into eleven administrative areas. North America, South America, Western Europe, Eastern Europe, Eurasia, South Asia, East Asia, Middle East, North Africa, Sub-Saharan Africa, Oceania. ;2005 A.D. *Construction of the first colony begins. For the next 40+ years, the Earth Federation spends countless man hours, funds and various types of advanced equipment to construct the first two colonies at their first respected Side. This process is repeated for the next four decades at Lagrange points 1 through 4. ;U.C. 0000 or U.C. 0001 ;U.C. 0000 or U.C. 0001 ~ (2045 A.D.) *With Earth's population at 9 billion, an ambitious space colonization program begins. The migration of humans to the colonies, the moon, and to space. By the time of this transition, the calendar is changed to the Universal Century era. It is however, unknown if Earth itself still retained the older "A.D." calendar for it's own use, or if the "U.C." calendar is simply for use in space as separate calendar, or both. *The Laplace Space Station is built in Earth's Orbit. Ricardo Marcenas is elected as the first prime minister of the Earth Federation. During the calendar change ceremony, terrorists use solar powered explosives to destroy the Laplace Space Station, killing most of the inhabitants. One survivor, Syam Vist, comes across the Universal Century charter (Laplace's Box), which dictates that the inhabitants of space should be given self-governance without interference from the Earth. Realizing that the words contain the power to destroy the Earth Federation, Syam takes the document with him into hiding and marries into the influential Vist Family. *Construction of Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) space colony is completed. *The Colony Management Corporation (CMC) is established. ;U.C. 0007 :Jidan Nickard is born. ;U.C. 0009 :Zeon Zum Deikun and Anton Flanagan are born. ;U.C. 0015 *The population of the space colonies reaches 1½ million. *Trenov Yvan Minovsky, father of Minovsky physics is born in Ukraine. ;U.C. 0016 :The Federation establishes the Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB). ;U.C, 0017 *Degwin Sodo Zabi is born. ;U.C. 0018 :;0018.06 *One-millionth “Spacenoid” baby born in Side 2 (L4). *Side 1 (L1) Bunch 1 (Shangri-La) selected as site of Olympiad LII, the first to be held off the Earth. ;U.C. 0020 *The population of the space colonies reaches 5 million. *The Earth Federation Forces is divided into separate land, sea and air forces. ;U.C. 0022 *The Earth Federation declares an end to warfare on the surface of earth. ;U.C. 0025 :The population of the space colonies reaches 50 million. ;U.C. 0027 *Von Braun, the first permanent lunar settlement, is established. *The Lunar Economic Development Authority (LEDA), an independent non-governmental organization, is established. ;U.C. 0030 *The Federation privatizes the Frontier Settlement Transport Bureau (FSTB), which becomes the Space Transport Enterprise Group (STEP). *The population of the space colonies reaches 500 million. ;U.C. 0034 *The Federation again reorganizes the Space Transport Enterprise Group. An independent non-governmental organization, the Public Corporation of Space Transport (PCST), is established. *Construction of Side 2 (L4) Bunch 1 space colony is completed. ;U.C. 0035 :Construction of Side 3 (Munzo Province) begins in L2 using Minovsky “closed-type” design. ;U.C. 0040 :40% of the human population, roughly 5 billion people, has emigrated to space. ;U.C. 0041 :The orbit of asteroid 3 Juno is altered to send it to the Earth Sphere. ;U.C. 0044 *Half of the total human population now lives in space. *Ere-ism, the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace, begins to spread. *The EFF develops the RTX-44 Main Battle Tank (MBT) land combat vehicle. *Ronan Marcenas grandson of Ricardo Marcenas is born. ;U.C. 0045 *The asteroid Juno - later known as Luna II - is placed in Earth orbit to help with space colony construction. *The Minovsky Physics Society is founded at the Side 3 colony cluster. ;U.C. 0046 :Zeon Zum Deikun begins to propagate his philosophy of Contolism, a synthesis of Ere-ism (the philosophy that the Earth is sacred and that humanity should leave it in peace) and Side-ism (the belief the Sides should be treated as sovereign nations). ;U.C. 0047 :Development of the Minovsky-Ionesco fusion reactor begins. ;U.C. 0050 *The human population reaches 11 billion people, 9 billion of whom have emigrated to space. The following year, the Earth Federation halts construction of new space colonies, and the colonization program is effectively ended. *Degwin Sodo Zabi marries the much younger Naliss. *Terry Sanders Jr. is born. ;U.C. 0051 :U.C. Alien Landholding Law passed. ;U.C. 0052 *Zeon Zum Deikun moves to Side 3 to spread his ideology. Deikun argues that humanity should complete its migration to space, and that the space colonies should be treated as independent nations. *Ginias Sahalin is born. ;U.C, 0053 :Karen Joshua is born. ;U.C. 0055 *Scharnhorst Buch founds the Buch Konzern space salvage business. *Eledore Massis is born. ;U.C. 0056 :Shiro Amada is born at Side 2 L4. ;U.C. 0058 :Side 3 declares its independence, and the Autonomous Republic of Munzo is established. A militia, the Colony Republican Guard, is formed. ;U.C. 0059 :The Earth Federal Space Force (EFSF) is established as a separate service. The Federation adopts the Bardot Policy and applies economic sanctions against Side 3 (L2). :;0059.11.17 *Casval Rem Deikun is born. *Aina Sahalin is born. ;U.C. 0060 *The Federation Forces begin an arms build-up, organizing the Earth Federation Space Force and converting Luna II into a military base. The Federation launches the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan, spearheaded by the EFF. Luna II is converted into a military base. *Bright Noa is born. ;U.C. 0061 *The EFF fields the Type 61 twin-150mm MBT. *Mirai Yashima is born. *Michel Ninorich is born. ;U.C. 0062 *The Colony Republican Guard is elevated to the status of a full-fledged military, the Zeon Elite Force (ZEF). *Alien Exclusion Act passed. :;0062.04.01 :Zeon Elite Force Academy (ZEFA) founded in Side 3 (L2). :;0062.09.12 :Artesia Som Deikun is born. :;0062.11.21 *Lalah Sune is born. *Kiki Rosita is born. ;U.C. 0063 :;0063.11.04 :Amuro Ray is born. ;U.C. 0064 *The EFF conducts a naval review. The new spaceships developed as part of the Year 60 Armament Reinforcement Plan take centre stage. *Hayato Kobayashi and Fraw Bow are born. ;U.C. 0065 *The researchers of the Minovsky Physics Society observe a unique electromagnetic effect, which leads to the discovery of the Minovsky particle. *A political schism between Zeon Zum Deikun and the influential Zabi family is made public. ;U.C. 0067 *The Federation rejects a motion for colonial autonomy. *Construction plan for Side 7 (L3) announced. *Terrance Richman and Ullhammer T. Keynes demonstrate the Raiant R-7 prototype humanoid robot to Rob Torres. ;U.C. 0068 :Scharnhorst Buch purchases the good name of the Ronah noble European family. :;0068.02 :Field test of Raiant R-8 prototype humanoid robot. :;0068.10 :Zeon Zum Deikun dies of unknown causes (possibly assassinated) and is succeeded by former advisor Degwin Sodo Zabi, whose second son, Sasro, is assassinated in what appears to be an act of revenge by Deikun’s followers. ;U.C. 0069 :;0069.08.15 *Degwin Sodo Zabi declares himself sovereign and establishes the Principality of Zeon. Zeon Zum Deikun's followers are purged, and his children Casval and Artesia Deikun are taken to Earth by Jimba Ral and his wife, who purchase the Mass family name and adopt them as Edward and Sayla. *The ZEF becomes the cadre of a new and vastly expanded Zeon Military Force (ZMF). :;0069.10 *The ZMF commissions the first Papua-class transport ship. *The validity of Minovsky physics is confirmed by the discovery of the “M” particle. ;U.C. 0070 :The EFF launches the Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan. :;0070.03 :The Principality of Zeon experiments with scattering Minovsky particle to jam radar. :;0070.05 :The ZMF completes a mega particle cannon based on Minovsky physics. :;0070.06 :The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Chivvay-class space cruiser. :;0070.10 :The EFF Year 70 Armament Reinforcement Plan produces the Salamis-class cruiser and Magellan-class battleship. ;U.C. 0071 *The ZMF begins development of new weapons for use within a Minovsky particle field. *The Minovsky-Ionescu compact fusion reactor is completed. *Gihren Zabi proclaims his “Survival of the Selected” theory. *The EFF completes the FF-S3 Saberfish space fighter and adopts 9×19mm Colt M71A1 as its general issue sidearm. ;U.C. 0072 *In the asteroid belt, the Principality of Zeon begins construction of the asteroid base Axis as a way-station for its Jupiter Fleet. *Prominent Zeon scientist Trenov Y. Minovsky defects to the Federation, creating a scandal in the Zeon Principality. *The ZMF begins the development of the YMT-05 Hildolfr transformable mobile tank. *The Yashima and Kiest families emigrate to Side 2 (L4). ;U.C. 0073 *The Principality of Zeon completes the first prototype mobile suit, the MS-01. *The ZMF adopts the M73-Mark II as its general issue normal suit. *Riddhe Marcenas great-grandson of Ricardo Marcenas is born. ;U.C. 0074 :;0074.02 :The Principality of Zeon completes a prototype version of the MS-05 Zaku I. This prototype mobile suit is equipped with a super-compact fusion reactor based on Minovsky physics. :;0074.12 :The first Jupiter Energy Fleet returns to the Zeon Principality with enough helium³, hydrogen and methane to make it energy independent from the Federation. ;U.C. 0075 :;0075.05 :The Principality of Zeon rolls out a combat-ready version of the MS-05 Zaku I. Later this year, the first mobile suit training battalion is formed. :;0075.07 :The Principality of Zeon commissions its first Musai-class space cruiser, the first warship designed to carry mobile suits. ;U.C. 0076 :;0076.04 :The Principality of Zeon expands its mobile suit production facilities, and begins mass production of the MS-05 Zaku I. :;0076.12 :Anticipating a possible Earth invasion, the Principality of Zeon begins developing specialized mobile suits for land and sea warfare. ;U.C. 0077 :;0077.04 :The Reah Revolution. A Nationalist faction seizes control of the local military force in Side 6 (L4), inciting a civil war with Federation loyalists. The ZMF backs the Nationalists, deploying a squad of MS-05B Zaku I and blockading the EFF. The Nationalists win and Side 6 declares independence as the Reah Republic. ;U.C. 0078 :;0078.01 :The Principality of Zeon begins mass production of a new model of mobile suit, the MS-06 Zaku II. :;0078.03 :The Federation Forces launch the RX Project, a secret mobile suit development program. :;0078.10 :The Principality of Zeon announces a state of national mobilization. The Zeon military is divided into a Space Attack Force commanded by Dozle Zabi, and a Mobile Assault Force led by Kycilia Zabi. ;U.C. 0079 :;0079.01.03 ~ (01.03.2124 A.D.) *The One Year War begins. The Principality of Zeon declares war against the Earth Federation and launches surprise attacks on Side 1, 2, and 4. During this first week of the war, the indiscriminate use of nuclear, biological, and chemical weapons claims the lives of 2.8 billion space colonists. *The Principality of Zeon forces a space colony out of orbit in an attempt to destroy Jaburo, the Federation Forces headquarters. Though the colony drop misses its target, it hits Sydney, Australia and drastically alters Earth's climate. :;0079.01.11 :The space colonies of Side 6 declare their neutrality. :;0079.01.15 :The Battle of Loum begins at Side 5. The Federation Space Force is wiped out and the Principality of Zeon captures fleet commander General Revil. The Side 5 colony cluster is completely destroyed. :;0079.01.31 :With a third to a fourth of the human race wiped out and both sides exhausted, representatives of the Principality of Zeon and the Earth Federation meet in Antarctica to negotiate a peace treaty. Though the war continues, the Antarctic Treaty bans the use of nuclear weapons, prohibits colony drops and other tactics of mass destruction, and guarantees the neutrality of Side 6 and the lunar cities. :;0079.02 :The Principality of Zeon forms an Earth Attack Force, commanded by Garma Zabi. The following month, the Earth Attack Force carries out a series of drop operations and captures most of Europe, Asia, Africa, and North America. :;0079.03.01 :The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its first landing operation. The 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division is deployed to Central Asia, and proceeds onward into Europe and the Middle East. :;0079.03.04 :The Principality of Zeon deploys a resource mining unit to Central Asia. :;0079.03.11 :The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its second landing operation. The 2nd and 3rd Terrestrial Mobile Divisions are deployed to the west and east coasts of North America, respectively. :;0079.03.13 :The Principality of Zeon captures the Federation Forces' California Base, which now becomes the stronghold of the Principality's Earth Attack Force. :;0079.03.18 :The Principality's Earth Attack Force stages its third landing operation. The 4th Terrestrial Mobile Division is deployed to Oceania and Australasia. :;0079.04.01 :The Federation Forces launch "Project V," a crash program to develop mobile suits and carrier ships, and to rebuild their space fleet. :;0079.04.04 :The Principality of Zeon lands reserve forces on Earth, and deploys its "foreign legion" to Africa and the Middle East. Using captured resources and facilities, the Principality begins building up its military power. :;0079.06 *In space, the Principality of Zeon completes its defensive line, consisting of the asteroid fortresses Solomon and A Baoa Qu and the lunar base Granada. *The Flanagan Institute is established to investigate Newtype phenomena. :;0079.07 *The Federation Forces develop compact beam weapons that can be used by mobile suits. The first RX-78 Gundam is completed, and trial production of the RX-79(G) Gundam Ground Type model begins. *The mobile assault carrier White Base, first of the Pegasus-class, is commissioned. :;0079.08 :The Federation Forces begin final testing of the RX-78 Gundam, and other prototype mobile suits, at the Side 7 research colony. Development of the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" begins at the Augusta Base in North America. :;0079.09.18 :A Principality special forces team, commanded by Lt. Commander Char Aznable, attacks Side 7. The RX-78 Gundam enters combat, destroying two Zakus, and the survivors of the attack are evacuated aboard the White Base. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 1) :;0079.10 *The Federation Forces begin mass production of their own mobile suits. *The Flanagan Institute completes a prototype psycommu (psycho-communicator) system. :;0079.10.04 :Captain Garma Zabi, commander of the Earth Attack Force, falls in battle. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 10) :;0079.10.06 *Admiral Gihren Zabi, supreme military leader of the Principality of Zeon, speaks at his brother Garma's funeral. His fiery speech is broadcast across the Earth Sphere. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 10) *En route to Earth, Shiro Amada meets Principality test pilot Aina Sahalin. (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 1) :;0079.11.07 :In Eastern Europe, the Federation Forces launch Operation Odessa. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 25) :;0079.11.09 *''Operation Odessa'' ends in victory for the Federation. From Europe through Asia, the Principality of Zeon's fighting power begins to collapse. *The 08th MS Team intercepts the mobile armour Apsalus II at its desert testing ground. (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 7) *''Operation Desert Dragon'' begins. The Wolf Gar team lead by Henry Boone launches multiple attacks against Bork Cry and the Pixie Gundam in the Gobi Desert :;0079.11.20 *The Federation Forces begin full-scale deployment of the RGM-79 GM. *The Federation Forces carry out an inquiry regarding Shiro Amada's conduct. (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Miller's Report) :;0079.11.25 :The Federation Forces capture Alice Springs, Australia. (Gundam Side Story 0079) :;0079.11.30 :The Principality of Zeon launches a drop operation against Jaburo, the headquarters of the Federation Forces. The attack, led by Captain Char Aznable, ends in failure. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 29) :;0079.12.05 :The Federation Forces launch mop-up operations in Africa and North America. :;0079.12.07 :The Federation Forces lay siege to a Principality base on the Tibetan Plateau. (Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team, Episode 10-11) :;0079.12.08 :The Principality of Zeon begins deployment of the MS-14 Gelgoog. :;0079.12.09 :The Principality of Zeon's Cyclops Team attacks a Federation Forces base in the Arctic circle. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 1) :;0079.12.13 :The Principality of Zeon attacks Side 6's Libot colony. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 1) :;0079.12.14 :The Federation Forces begin their space offensive, launching their rebuilt space fleet from Jaburo. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 31) :;0079.12.15 :The Cyclops Team infiltrates Side 6's Libot colony in order to locate and destroy the RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex". (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 2) :;0079.12.19 :The Cyclops Team attacks the secret Federation base where the Gundam NT-1 is stored. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 4) :;0079.12.20 :A Principality commander decides to attack the Libot colony with nuclear weapons. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 5) :;0079.12.24 :The Federation Forces attack the asteroid fortress Solomon. Solomon is captured, and Space Attack Force commander Dozle Zabi falls in battle while giving time to non-essential and other personnel to evacuate the space fortress. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 35-36) :;0079.12.25 :The last member of the Cyclops Team Bernard Wiseman attempts to destroy the Gundam NT-1, in order to prevent the annihilation of the Libot colony. Severly damaged the Gundam NT-1 and falls to his death. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 6) :;0079.12.26 :The Principality of Zeon attacks the Federation Forces' Torrington Base in Australia. (Gundam Side Story 0079) :;0079.12.30 :The Principality of Zeon activates its Solar Ray weapon. A third of the Federation fleet is wiped out, along with the Principality's own Sovereign Degwin. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 41) :;0079.12.31 :The Federation Forces attack the space fortress A Baoa Qu. Anticipating the Principality's defeat, Captain Aiguille Delaz` and his followers withdraw from the battlefield. (Mobile Suit Gundam, Episode 42-43) ;U.C. 0080 :;0080.01.01 :The One Year War ends. The Earth Federation and the re-established Republic of Zeon sign a peace accord at the lunar city of Granada. :;0080.01.02 :The Federation Forces capture the Principality's Hughenden base in Australia. (Gundam Side Story 0079) :;0080.01.14 :The Earth Federation and the government of Side 6 sign a security treaty. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket, Episode 6) :;0080.03 :Aiguille Delaz gathers the Principality forces which remain in the Earth sphere. The Delaz Fleet relocates to a shoal zone and begins construction of the "Garden of Thorns." :;0080.06 :The Federation Forces announce that the former Principality forces on the African front have now been disarmed. ;U.C. 0081 :;0081.03.28 :Renegade Principality forces arrive at the asteroid base Axis. With them is the infant Mineva Lao Zabi, the Principality's heir. :;0081.05.05 :At Axis, Dozle Zabi's widow Zenna succumbs to an illness. :;0081.10.03 :The Federation Assembly approves the Federation Forces Reconstruction Plan. :;0081.10.20 :As part of the Federation Forces Reconstruction Plan, the civilian company Anaheim Electronics begins the top-secret Gundam Development Project. ;U.C. 0082 :;0082.04 :The Federation Forces secretly establish their own Newtype Labs. :;0082.05 :The first Colony Reclamation Plan begins, relocating damaged space colonies from Side 4 to Side 3. ;U.C. 0083 :;0083.07.30 :The Delaz Fleet drafts plans for a major resistance operation called Operation Stardust. :;0083.08.09 :Axis leader Maharaja Karn dies. Two days later, his 16-year-old daughter Haman succeeds him as Mineva Zabi's regent. :;0083.09.18 :Rollout of the GP02A Gundam at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory. :;0083.09.29 :Rollout of the GP01 Gundam and its Full Burnern conversion parts at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory. :;0083.10.04 :Rollout of the GP03 Gundam at Anaheim Electronics' Von Braun factory. :;0083.10.07 :The mobile assault carrier Albion collects the GP01 and GP02A from Von Braun, then departs for the Federation Forces' Torrington base in Australia for field testing. :;0083.10.09 :Lt. Commander Anavel Gato of the Delaz Fleet lands in Africa, joining forces with terrestrial remnants of the Principality of Zeon. :;0083.10.13 :The Albion arrives at the Torrington base. Gato infiltrates the base, hijacking the Gundam GP02A and its nuclear warhead. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 1) :;0083.10.14 :Gato and the Gundam GP02A escape in the direction of Africa. The Albion begins pursuit. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 2) :;0083.10.16 :The Albion arrives in Africa and begins searching for the stolen Gundam GP02A. :;0083.10.23 :Gato and the Gundam GP02A escape to orbit in a Heavy-lift Launch Vehicle. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 4) :;0083.10.31 :The Delaz Fleet's declaration of war is broadcast throughout the Earth sphere. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 5) :;0083.11.01 :The second Colony Reclamation Plan is started, transferring damaged space colonies from Side 1 to Side 3. :;0083.11.02 :The Albion docks at the lunar city of Von Braun. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 6) :;0083.11.04 :Leaving the moon, the Albion sets course for the Sea of Solomon. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 7) :;0083.11.08 :The Federation battleship Birmingham, aided by the Albion's pilots, battles Cima's Fleet. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 8) :;0083.11.10 :A Federation Forces naval review is attacked by the Delaz Fleet, and 60% of the participating vessels are immobilized or destroyed. Meanwhile, two colonies are hijacked in mid-transfer, and one begins falling toward the moon. The Federation's remaining naval vessels hurriedly begin pursuit. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 9-10) :;0083.11.11 :The runaway colony's course is changed to an earthward trajectory. The Albion launches in pursuit, accompanied by the Gundam GP03. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 11) :;0083.11.12 :Using the Solar System II, the Federation Forces attempt to stop the colony's descent. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 12) :;0083.11.13 :The colony falls on the North American continent. (Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory, Episode 13) :;0083.11.23 :Certain Albion crewmembers are court-martialed for their actions during the Delaz Conflict. :;0083.12.04 :At the urging of Commodore Jamitov Hymem, the Federation Forces form an elite task force, called the Titans, to hunt down former Principality of Zeon forces. ;U.C. 0084 :;0084.03.10 :The truth about the colony drop and the details of the Gundam Development Project are erased from official records. All sentences connected with these affairs are thus nullified. :;0084.06.17 :After reorganizing the Sides, the Federation Assembly declares that the status quo of the Earth sphere will be maintained. :;0084.09.21 :Char Aznable returns to the Earth sphere and illegally accesses the Federation's military register. He then infiltrates the Federation Forces under an assumed name. :;0084.12 :Lieutenant Junior Grade Eliard Hunter is transferred to the Aswan, and subsequently, the Titans Test Team. (Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Episode 1) ;U.C. 0085 :;0085.05 :The Aswan docks at Side 1, Colony 25. Principality remnants attack the Gundam TR-1 Hazel inside the colony. (Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Episode 6) :;0085.07.31 *The Titans use poison gas to suppress a demonstration at Colony 30 of Side 1, wiping out the colony's three million inhabitants. Anti-Federation resistance increases as a result, and the Anti-Earth Union Group (AEUG) is organized. *The Black Otter team encounters enemy forces while escorting a transport ship to Side 1. The Gundam TR-1 Hazel is damaged. (Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Episode 12) :;0085.08 :The Black Otter team conducts another test of the Bizack TR-2 Bigwig and its long-range beam cannon. The cannon unit malfunctions during the firing test and Carl Matsubara is forced to jettison it. (Advance of Zeta: The Flag of Titans, Episode 15) :;0085.09.08 :Construction of the space colony Gryps, the new Titan headquarters, begins at Side 7. :;0085.10 :The Black Otter team battles Principality remnants near Konpeitoh, destroying two enemy mobile suits. The upgraded Gundam TR-1 Hazel Custom is reassigned to the team. ;U.C. 0086 :;0086.01 :The Black Otter team engages two Hizacks of unknown origin. :;0086.02 :Lieutenant Maxim Gunar of the Federation Forces is assigned to the Aswan to test high mobility equipment for the RMS-117 Galbaldy Beta. He proceeds to defect to the AEUG resistance group. :;0086.02.06 :The asteroid Axis begins its journey back to the Earth sphere. ;U.C. 0087 :;0087.03 *The Black Otter team receives the Gaplant TR-5 Fiver. The Aswan is deployed to Earth orbit. *The Black Otter team and the Gaplant TR-5 Fiver are transferred to the Salamis-class space cruiser Izmir. :;0087.03.02 :The AEUG warship Argama attacks Side 7, stealing three prototype RX-178 Gundam Mk.II units from the Titans. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 1-3) :;0087.03.16 :The Argama attacks a solar power satellite in Earth orbit. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 6) :;0087.03.18 :The Argama docks at Side 1's Colony 30. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 7) :;0087.03.25 :The Argama reaches the moon and docks at the lunar city of Amman. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 8) :;0087.04.29 :The Inter-Planetary Helium Carrier Jupitris returns to the Earth sphere. :;0087.05.03 :The Argama rescues the space shuttle Temptation from an unknown mobile armour. The shuttle's captain, Commander Bright Noa, joins the AEUG. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 10) :;0087.05.11 :The AEUG attacks the Federation's Jaburo base in South America. The AEUG mobile suit force escapes aboard the transport plane Audhumla and joins with the Karaba resistance group. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 11-12) :;0087.05.22 :The Audhumla lands at Florida's Kennedy Spaceport. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 13) :;0087.06 *The Black Otter Team begins an atmospheric entry test with the Gaplant TR-5 Fiver. The Rosette and the Hazel Custom with Icarus Unit are carried aboard the Fiver as escort mobile suits. *On Urup Island in the Kuril Islands, Gabriel Zola receives a captured Asshimar from his AEUG allies. :;0087.06.08 :The Titans relocate Gryps and the asteroid formerly known as A Baoa Qu to the vicinity of Luna II. The Gate of Zedan is completed. :;0087.06.29 :The Titans dispatch the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam to attack New Hong Kong. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 17) :;0087.07.08 :The Audhumla departs New Hong Kong. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 19) :;0087.08 :The Black Otter Team attempts to capture the AEUG dock ship Rosa Gigantea. The Gundam TR-1 Advanced Hazel is damaged. :;0087.08.10 :The Titans launch Operation Apollo, capturing the lunar city of Von Braun. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 23) :;0087.08.16 :The Earth Federation Assembly passes legislation placing the entire Federation Forces under Titan control. Commodore Blex Forer, leader of the AEUG, is assassinated the following day. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 24) :;0087.08.24 :The Titans attempt to drop a space colony on the lunar city of Granada. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 25) :;0087.09.21 :The Titans use poison gas to stage an unsuccessful attack on Side 2's Colony 25. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 29) :;0087.10.12 :The asteroid Axis arrives in the Earth sphere. :;0087.10.14 :The AEUG sends a delegation to negotiate with the renegade Principality forces based at Axis but the discussions break down. The following day, the Axis forces ally themselves with the Titans. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 33) :;0087.11.02 :A joint AEUG and Karaba force attacks the Federation's Kilimanjaro Base. The base collapses the following day. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 35-36) :;0087.11.16 :The AEUG occupies the Federation Assembly building in Dakar, Senegal and denounces the Titans before the whole world. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 37) :;0087.11.24 :The Argama stops at Side 2's Colony 13 for resupply. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 39) :;0087.12.07 :The Titans use the Gryps 2 colony laser to destroy Side 2's Colony 18. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 40) :;0087.12.14 :The Titans attack Side 2's Colony 21 with poison gas, wiping out all its inhabitants. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 41) ;U.C. 0088 :;0088.01.18 :The renegade Principality forces use the Axis asteroid to destroy the Gate of Zedan and meanwhile capture the Gryps 2 colony laser for themselves. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 45) :;0088.01.25 :Negotiations between the renegade Principality forces and the Titans break down. Jamitov Hymem is killed and Paptimus Scirocco seizes control of the Titans. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 46) :;0088.01.29 :At the asteroid base Pezun near Side 2 (L4), junior officers in the Titans Mobile Suit Instructor Corps rebel, declaring themselves the New Decides. (Gundam Sentinel) :;0088.02 *Eliard Hunter's damaged Gaplant is recovered by the Alexandria-class space cruiser Aswan. *Eliard Hunter's damaged machine is retrieved by Wes Murphy's Gaplant. Their mothership Izmir has been destroyed, and the status of Carl Matsubara and Audrey April is unknown, and Murphy himself has been seriously injured in combat. :;0088.02.02 :The AEUG launches Operation Maelstrom and captures Gryps 2. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 47) :;0088.02.15 :The EFF dispatches the 127th Combat Unit from Side 2 (L4) to investigate the situation at Pezun. All six EFF RGM-86R Novel GM III are destroyed in less than five minutes by two New Decides RMS-141 Xeku Eins. :;0088.02.20 :The AEUG, Titans and Axis forces meet in a three-way fleet battle around Gryps 2. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 49) :;0088.02.21 :The AEUG enters the Axis-Titans combat zone. The Radish is destroyed. :;0088.02.22 :The Titans are wiped out, while the AEUG loses the majority of its fleet. Char Aznable is missing in action. (Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, Episode 50) :;0088.02.23 :The EFF forms Task Force Alpha as the vanguard of a New Desides punitive force. :;0088.02.25 :Task Force Alpha and the Pegasus III launch from the EFF Baikonur base. :;0088.02.29 :The renegade Principality forces based at Axis proclaim the revival of Zeon. Adopting the name "Neo Zeon," they dispatch forces to take control of each Side. :;0088.03.01 :The Argama docks at Side 1's Colony 1 for resupply and repair. (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Episode 2) :;0088.03.04 :The Earth Orbital Fleet departs EFF low Earth orbital (LEO) relay station Penta. :;0088.03.06 :The Aeno Fleet Mutiny. The Aeno fleet, sent to suppress the Pezun rebellion, instead defects from the EFF to join it. The Earth Orbital Fleet arrives at Pezun with only eight battleships. :;0088.03.07 :The Battle of Pezun. The New Desides detonates the nuclear self-destruct on Pezun to keep its new mobile suit developments and production facilities out of the hands of the AEUG or EFF. :;0088.03.10 :Task Force Alpha pursues the New Desides fleet as it escapes from Pezun. :;0088.03.12 :The Endora MS force makes a surprise attack on the Argama. The Argama heads for La Vie en Rose. The New Desides fleet lands at Ayers City on the far side of the Moon. :;0088.03.13 *04:00: The Aeno fleet unites with the New Desides at Ayers City. *10:00: Using a logistic bomb hidden in the code of the computer control systems of the EFF's MS and the ORX-013 Gundam Mk.V supplied by Aeno, Brave Cod forces Task Force Alpha to retreat. The Earth Orbital Fleet arrives in Lunar orbit to reinforce Task Force Alpha. :;0088.03.17 :Operation Eagle Fall. Task Forces Alpha and Beta descend on Ayers City. :;0088.03.24 :The Task Force Alpha FAZZ team is annihilated in the battle over Ayers City. Outmatched by the EFF, the New Desides occupy a nearby mass driver base. John Grissom and Robert Aldrin killed in action. :;0088.03.28 :The Argama returns to La Vie en Rose. The Endora crew is transferred to the Mindora. Ayers City mayor Kaiser Pinefield surrenders to the EFF. Twenty-eight New Desides officers escape to an orbital mass catcher, from whence Neo Zeon’s Twanning fleet rescues them. New Desides leader Brave Cod killed in action. :;0088.04.02 *The Pegasus III begins a lone pursuit of the escaping New Desides. *The Pegasus III is intercepted and fired upon by the Twanning fleet. Under the leadership of Tosh Cray, the New Desides uses the AMA-100 Zodiac supplied by Twanning to capture the Penta LEO relay station. :;0088.04.03 :Task Force Alpha successfully evades the Twanning fleet and passes through the Shoal Zone in L1. :;0088.04.04 :The AMA-100 Zodiac descends from Penta to bomb the EFF Dakar base and take the Federation Assembly hostage. Task Force Alpha intercepts them just above the atmosphere. The New Desides are annihilated. Tosh Cray, Josh Offshore, Fast Side and ALICE killed in action. :;0088.04.05 :Task Force Alpha completes its mission, ending the Pezun Rebellion. :;0088.05 :The court martial of Eliard Hunter begins. :;0088.05.19 :The Argama fires on Axis with the new cannon, without success. :;0088.06.06 :Neo Zeon advance forces land on Earth. :;0088.07.08 :The Argama lands at Granada for repair and re-supply. :;0088.07.09 :Neo Zeon attempts to bomb the Granada spaceport but the bomb destroys the Neo Zeon flagship. :;0088.07.13 :Neo Zeon MS force descends to Earth. The flagship Sadaran departs for Earth. :;0088.07.20 :The Sandora joins the Sadaran. :;0088.08.01 :Neo Zeon’s main force invades Earth. The MSZ-010 ZZ Gundam rescues Elpeo Plé. :;0088.08.02 :The Argama alights off the west coast of Africa. The Gundam Team is detached from the Argama in order to carry out a pincer attack on Dakar. :;0088.08.09 :The Gundam Team battles Rommel’s desert force. :;0088.08.29 :Neo Zeon occupies Dakar. Former ZMF forces and Titans remnants ally with Neo Zeon. :;0088.08.31 :Haman Karn and Mineva Zabi arrive triumphantly at Dakar. A joint AEUG and Kalaba force assaults the reception hall. :;0088.09.21 :The Argama heads for the Karaba base at El Golea. Glemy Toto’s forces try and fail to prevent it from making contact. :;0088.09.23 :The Argama heads for Ghardaia. Glemy Toto teams up with the Blue Force. :;0088.10.09 :The Blue Squadron versus the Gundam Team. Dido Kartoha is killed in action. :;0088.10.14 :The Mindora, conspiring with the African Liberation Front, invades Ghardaia. :;0088.10.21 :The Argama re-supplies at the Karaba base at Chott Melrhir. Joining with the Gundam Team, it heads for England. :;0088.10.26 :Objecting to the Federation plan to turn Side 3 (L2) over to the Neo Zeon, Bright Noa and Judau Ashta are imprisoned, but are saved from a Neo Zeon attack by former Argama crew member Fa Yuiry. :;0088.10.28 :A fleet led by the Endora II occupies a Side 4 (L1) colony. :;0088.10.30 :A colony drop from Side 4 (L1) is detected. The Argama joins forces with the Audhumla for the purpose of rescuing civilians. :;0088.10.31 :Neo Zeon drops a colony on Dublin, and also dispatches forces to Dublin to prevent any civilian attempts from evacuating from Dublin prior to the impact. Hayato Kobayashi, Elpeo Plé and the Karaba crew members aboard the Audhumala killed in action. Plé-2 activated. Gundam Team members are able to gain control of the Audhumala, allowing them to save the lives of the remaining civilians from Dublin that were able to make it on board in time. :;0088.11.02 :The Argama heads for a Karaba base, while its crew returns to space. :;0088.11.03 :The Nahel Argama is commissioned. Beecha Oleg assumes acting captaincy. :;0088.11.06 :Pursuing the Nahel Argama, the La Vie en Rose enters the Shoal Zone. :;0088.11.07 :The Nahel Argama is formally assigned to a punitive mission against Neo Zeon and sets off for Side 3 (L2). :;0088.11.11 :The Nahel Argama docks at Side 3 (L2) Bunch 24 (Tiger Balm). :;0088.11.14 :The Federation grants Side 3 (L2) to Neo Zeon. Neo Zeon’s forces withdraw from Earth. :;0088.11.22 :To gain entry to Core 3, Judau Ashata infiltrates asteroid Cicero and incites anti-Neo Zeon action. :;0088.12.25 :Glemy Toto’s forces rebel within Neo Zeon and occupy Axis. The two Neo Zeon fleets engage. ;U.C. 0089 :;0089.01.04 :The Nahel Argama deploys without waiting for EFF and AEUG support. :;0089.01.08 :Judau Ashata infiltrates Core 3 and attempts to capture Mineva Zabi. :;0089.01.10 :Haman Karn and Glemy Toto lead their fleets into battle. :;0089.01.11 :The La Vie en Rose is destroyed protecting the Nahel Argama from Glemy Toto’s fleet. :;0089.01.13 :Haman Karn launches an attack. Mashymre Cello repulses Plé-2’s NZ-000 Quin Mantha, but is destroyed by the Space Wolf Team. :;0089.01.14 :The Nahel Argama enters battle, confronting Glemy Toto’s forces. The Toto fleet retreats but dispatches the Newtype force. :;0089.01.15 :The Gundam Team heads for Axis. :;0089.01.16 :The asteroid Axis collides with Core 3. Emily Ounce killed in action. :;0089.01.17 :The AEUG defeats Neo Zeon. Glemy Toto, Chara Soon, Mashymre Cello, Rakan Dahkaran, Plé-2 and Haman Karn killed in action. Mineva Zabi’s whereabouts are unknown. The first Neo Zeon movement is defeated. (Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Episode 47) :;0089.03.15 :Jupiter energy transportation resumes. The Jupitris II sets off. :;0089.05.01 :The EFF reorganize the management system for massive asteroids. :;0089.08.25 :The Federation tightens sanctions against colonies that support spacenoid movements. ;U.C. 0090 :;0090.01 :New anti-Federation organizations like EGUM and the NSP (New Summer Project) become active. :;0090.02 :The space colony Sweetwater is remodeled into a refugee facility. :;0090.03 :The Federation Forces organize a new auxiliary unit, called Londo Bell, to deal with anti-Federation movements. :;0090.07.15 :The Texas colony, under reconstruction at Side 1 (L5), is attacked by the NSP Colorde force. The EFF Arahas force teams up with the staff of the Monotone Corporation. (Under the Gundam: Double-Fake) :;0090.10.15 :Arahas battles Colorde at Side 2 (L4) Bunch 30. :;0090.11.23 :Darry Neil Guns, a staff member of the civilian Monotone Corporation, is chosen as a EFF test pilot for the RGX-D3 and D4 Delta Gundam. :;0090.12.15 :The NSP’s moderate faction joins forces with Arahas to battle the radical faction, actually a Neo Zeon decoy force in disguise. ;U.C. 0091 :;0091.02.06 :The NSP proclaims its dissolution. :;0091.02.27 :The Neo Zeon decoy fleet leaves for Jupiter. ;U.C. 0092 :;0092.08 :The Federation Forces headquarters are relocated to Lhasa, Tibet. :;0092.12.22 :A Neo Zeon fleet commanded by Captain Char Aznable takes over the Sweetwater colony. :;0092.12.25 :The Federation Forces provide Londo Bell with reinforcements, including Captain Bright Noa and the battleship Ra Cailum. ;U.C. 0093 :;0093.02.27 :Char Aznable declares war against the Earth Federation in an interview program. :;0093.03.03 :The Neo Zeon fleet seizes control of the asteroid 5th Luna. :;0093.03.04 :5th Luna crashes into the Federation Forces headquarters in Lhasa, Tibet. (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) :;0093.03.06 :Neo Zeon and the Federation Forces hold secret peace negotiations at Side 1's Londenion colony. (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) :;0093.03.12 :Feigning surrender, the Neo Zeon fleet recaptures Axis and attempts to drop it onto Earth. (Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack) :;0093.09 :Intelligence agencies and research institutes within the Federation Forces are reorganized into the Strategic Naval Research Institute (SNRI). ;U.C. 0096 :Laplace Conflict. (Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn) ;U.C. 0099 :EFF O-2 Gwydion “Gwyn” Lenore defeats renegade Neo Zeon “Aquila Corps” commander O-5 Mabban Kirov (“Zack the Knife”) amid the ruins of Solomon (L5). ;U.C. 0100 :The Republic of Zeon gives up its autonomy, and the Federation Forces declares an end to hostilities and begins the Year 100 Colony Replacement Plan. (Mobile Suit Gundam in UC 0099: Moon Crisis) ;U.C. 0102 :SNRI proposes to the Earth Federation Government that it should scale down its mobile suits. ;U.C. 0103 :The anti-Federation organization “Mufti” destroys an orbital surveillance satellite. (Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash) ;U.C. 0104 :;0104.02.28 :The terrestrial EFF are reinforced. Terrestrial Man-Hunter Agency (MaHA) and efforts to expose illegal residents are strengthened. ;U.C. 0105 :;0105.04.09 :The MCS-equipped MS Penelope travels from the lunar surface to Australia. :;0105.04.19 :Terrorists claiming to be part of Mufti attempt to capture the shuttle Haunzen, used by Federation dignitaries. :;0105.04.20 :Mufti attacks the Tasaday Hotel in Australia. The RX-105 Ξ Gundam arrives on Earth. :;0105.04.21 :The Ξ Gundam and Penelope battle at sea near Halmahera Island in Moluccas, Indonesia. :;0105.04.26 :Demanding the revocation of the Revision of the Investigative Powers of the Federation, Mufti attacks a meeting of mid-level Federation cabinet members in Adelaide, Australia. The Ξ Gundam is disabled and Mufti Nabiyu Erin, the ringleader of the Mufti movement, is arrested and identified as Hathaway Noa. The measure he opposed is approved. :;0105.04.27 :The 13th Independent Corps arrives in Adelaide. :;0105.05.01 :Hathaway Noa, the leader of the Mufti organization, is executed. :;0105.06 :The EFF intensify their suppression of anti-Earth Federation organizations. The 306th Special Corps is formed. The Mufti movement goes underground and, on the surface, the anti-Federation movement appears to be quieted. :;0105.11 :At the request of the Federation Forces, Anaheim Electronics begins development of scaled-down mobile suits. ;U.C. 0106 *The Federation resumes construction of new space colonies. *The Buch Concern secretly establishes an elite military force called the Crossbone Vanguard. ;U.C. 0108 :;0108.07 :Rollout of the Dessa type, the first scaled-down mobile suit, by Buch Aerodynamics. ;U.C. 0110 :;0110.04 :Engeist Ronah assumes the office of vice-president of the Colony Management Corporation. Trivia *The Universal Century is the most well-defined timeline, providing past histories, backgrounds, and themes through several Manga, Anime, OVAs, and other sources. See also *Late Universal Century References External links *Gundam Archives on Gundam.Info *Universal Century on GundamOfficial (Archived) *Universal Century on Ultimate Mark ja:宇宙世紀 * Category:Timelines